


The painter's dreams

by oneustiny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idkanymore, lukren, paint, renjun painter, soft, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneustiny/pseuds/oneustiny
Summary: Renjun has dreams, lucas is in them. Renjun paints his dreams, but what happens when he finds out lucas is real?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The painter's dreams

Renjun had been painting for as long as he can remember. Most of the time he would paint things that either just popped up into his head or he dreamed most of them. He paints mainly for fun; however he'll occasionally open commissions on twitter just for the sake of some extra cash. Renjun had once dreamed of him meeting someone. He didn't know their name nor their voice. He only remembered what he could visualize in his dream and he had decided to post on twitter about it with a caption that read: “my dream boy, literally too.” Renjun had always had dreams like that and painted the same boy quite often. Although he posts most of his paintings on his twitter, he had never posted the boy until now. Every time Renjun would dream, he would dream of them together, going stargazing and living out their life together. There was one time where the boy was crying and all he did was comfort him while he slept. 

Renjun had decided to look at twitter as a means of passing time, replying to some comments while he was at it. That was, until he noticed his notifications were blowing up. Confused of why everyone was mentioning him with another guy, Renjun cautiously prepared for the worst seeing they could think he plagiarized someone else's work as was common on twitter. When he finally opens the app, all you can hear is a giant gasp in the art studio that is usually filled with music. Renjun’s ‘dream boy’ was real. People kept tagging him left and right while Renjun couldn't even put his mind around it. Renjun slowly picked up his phone and clicked on the others profile, he looked just how he did in his dreams. The soft brown hair and wide eyes that made him look like a lost puppy sometimes. His golden skin that although not the best lighting, still looked amazing. Renjun was amazed, but decided to not act until this Lucas?, Yukhei?, Xuxi?! guy came online. Man who knew you could have three names even. 

The sound of a phone turning on came to Lucas’s ears as he finally charged it up after hanging out with Mark and Donghyuck. Those two took a lot of time and effort out of him but what he wasn't expecting definitely wasn’t his phone nearly crashing as to the way he had been mentioned on twitter so many times. Lucas was confused and slightly cocky as in he could finally tell Donghyuck that he has people mentioning him all around while he doesn't. After his phone started slowing down and he put it on silent, Lucas opened twitter to see all sorts of comments like: 

“You're Renjun’s dream boy!!!”  
“Oh dang you're hot, even Renjun’s painting does you justice”

These had all confused him as he had no clue WHO Renjun was or what painting everyone was talking about. This led him to the account everyone was tagging him with, an art account. Well makes sense I guess considering they're talking about a painting, he thought as he rolled his eyes at himself. When the profile came up, Lucas scrolled down to see the last post only to be utterly shocked. Whoever this Renjun was painted him. When people say you can feel someone’s love through a painting, it's true. Lucas could feel all the emotions as every little detail on the whole painting was absolutely correct to even the little mole on the right side of this neck. To say he was amazed was just an understatement. Don't get him wrong, he was so confused too by what Renjun meant by “dream boy,” because as far as he knew he was a real person, but he had never met Renjun before and Lucas thought he would remember someone with a face like that. He might've also stalked Renjun’s profile to find a picture but that's beside the point. Lucas decided to do something bold, because you either go big or go home right? Well he’s making sure to go big. 

“Wow…This is utterly beautiful.” He commented under the post, which his comment received lots of likes and people asking him questions. He decided to go live on twitter to answer some. When he started the live he said hello and people flooded his live with questions. One of the most prominent ones was “Do you know Renjun?” Lucas confirmed that they have never met nor talked, not even merely interacted with each other, and he is just as astonished as everyone else at how detailed the painting is. Another asked what he had thought about the painting, Lucas stated that although he wasn't an artist, he could tell the technique was amazing and the artistic ability and the emotions put into the painting are simply enticing. “The detail that he had put into the painting although I don’t understand how amazes me.” However, as he was saying this he didn't realize that the artist, none other than Renjun himself, was watching as well and took the initiative to private message him. Lucas was still live when the message popped up, it made him scream out loud and quickly shout, “I GOT TO GO GUYS BYE!” He ended the live not knowing what to do and ultimately decided he had to text back sometime but the first message he sees makes him laugh out loud and think maybe this won't be so terrible. 

Renjun wondered what to message him, before deciding to just say what’s on his mind, admittedly, we never said it was the best thing to say.  
“Hey! I can’t believe someone as beautiful as you actually exists!” Renjun regretted sending it the second he pressed send.  
“I- Oh wow way to boost my ego, but you’re not too bad yourself and i’m flattered about the painting.” Lucas felt like he had to thank him for the painting someway so in a way he sort of asked him out in the end and Renjun felt like he had some explaining to do

Renjun and Lucas ultimately decided to meet up in a cute little cafe called NEO TECH. The cafe had a nice aroma as Renjun entered the store, he messaged Lucas earlier that he was going to be late so he looked around for the person who he always dreamed about. Although he was nervous to tell him about everything that he’s dreamed about, leaving out some parts though, but enough to where maybe he wouldn’t see him as a stalker. “Hey! I found you!” Renjun blushed as he finally got the courage to walk up to Lucas. “Oh my gosh, hi! I’m lucas! But you seem t-to kinda know that.” Lucas stammered out of him somehow and started blushing too at the slight awkwardness surrounding them. “I got you some chai tea! I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I kind of assumed, sorry if you don’t like it,” Lucas kept on rambling and Renjun laughed, “Lucas it’s fine, it’s actually one of my favorites.” That made Lucas give him a big smile and suddenly his smile was Renjun’s new favorite thing. “I guess I should explain to you why I painted you, and to let you know I really didn't know you before,” Renjun started and nervously played with his hands. Lucas noticed this so he took one of Renjun’s hands in his and admittedly, Renjun was less nervous then.

“I honestly don’t know much about you,” Renjun continued, “ I know more of the you in my dreams. I know it sounds so far out there but I had dreams and even if it's weird to admit on the first time ever actually meeting, it was like we were dating. We went stargazing to see the stars, we went to little cafes and just enjoyed the environment. I never learned your name but I saw all the imperfections and I guess I kind of grew to love the dream version of you. I have so many paintings stored in my art studio, it’s paintings of us being together and spending time together but it's things I dreamed.” Renjun finished with tears in his eyes. Lucas sat there with a thoughtful expression and noticed the tears the boy before him was holding back. He held his hand tighter to show although it's a lot to process, he wants to be there for the other. “I know we just met and all, it's probably a crazy idea, but would you want to show me those paintings?” Lucas carefully asked. Renjun pondered the thought in his brain and agreed, “hmmm alright when?” “How about now?” Lucas smiled. Renjun shook his head ok and pulled Lucas out of his seat, not paying attention to the fact that they were still holding hands. Renjun practically pulls Lucas along with him mentioning that it wasn't too far from the cafe, just a few blocks. As they arrived at the building Renjun finally realizes they were still holding hands right before he reached for the key and apologized. “Don’t worry, you need comforting and plus your hands are so tiny like you its cute.” Lucas told him.

With those words Renjun blushed, he hurriedly opened the door and apologized for the mess the other was about to see. When they walked in, Lucas was shocked to say the least. There was bright paint nearly everywhere and where there wasn’t, you could see amazingly done drawings of things like pop art on the wall. “Renjun, you’re such a good artist.” Lucas told him honestly. “Yeah, I guess I just don’t do much other than paint. Anyways! Let me show the collection.” Renjun had excitedly pulled Lucas along going through a hallway to reach a door. On the door it had read ‘dream boy’. “So you have a room dedicated to me? Why I'm honored, your highness.” Lucas jokingly bowed before Renjun smacked him in the back of his neck. “You do it, you open the door.” Renjun told him. Lucas slowly but surely opened the door, not knowing what to expect. What he saw was way more than he had ever expected. There were paintings after paintings of them together. Lucas couldn’t believe his eyes, meanwhile Renjun was just glad Lucas hadn't run off at the cafe and the fact he wanted to see the paintings of them together had to mean something.  
Lucas had continuously had his mouth open in shock while he looked through the room until a few paintings had caught his eye. He was looking at the picture before he realized where he’d seen it before. Then he realized. “Renjun!” He called out, “This looks like how we were at the cafe a little bit ago, don’t you think?” Renjun had since walked over there and said that Lucas probably was just looking at it wrong. Then he looked at the painting and low and behold, it looked exactly like how they just were. Their first ever meeting and Renjun had it painted out. “This was one of the first ones I ever painted…” His voice trailed off as they both sat their stunned. Lucas looked like he was about to speak up when he shut his mouth again before asking, “Do you think, these could possibly be our future?” Renjun looked at him funny and forced a laugh. “Yeah good one there Lucas. Reallllll funny.” Lucas interrupted him saying, “No! I’m serious! Like how other would you have painted me without knowing me but I just so happen to be in your dreams? And then the cafe painting, what’s next?” Renjun looked around with his face flushed and smiled, “Perhaps I have an idea Lucas.” 

Renjun had smirked as he looked at Lucas. “Well are you going to tell me? Orrrrr? Lucas questioned. “What if we… make them come true anyways?” Renjun said finally making eye contact with Lucas. “H-huh, w-what ever do you mean by that Renjun?” Lucas stammered out oblivious and nervous for what Renjun would say next. “I’m asking you on a date you big loser.” Renjun rolled his eyes playfully. Lucas’s eyes went wide, wider than they already were if that's even possible before telling Renjun, “Of course. On one condition though.” Renjun groaned, “What’s this condition?” “I get to call you a cute nickname!” Lucas said excitedly. “That's...surprisingly better than I thought. Ok sure, go for it.” Renjun had told him. “Aright my sugar berry plum apple cake darling!” Lucas had said. “ I did not sign up for THIS!” Renjun emphasized. “Too late! You already asked! No take backs!” Lucas told him. Renjun might’ve rolled his eyes at that, but in the long run, he knew he wouldn’t regret it.


End file.
